Fantasy Select
Fantasy Select is a trainee program from Hello! Project Fantasy. It was formed on May 31, 2019. It is the sister trainee program to: Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies, Fantasy Mini and Fantasy Kyushu Trainee. Unlike the other trainee programs, the trainees that are apart of Fantasy Select can leave at any given time as they do not have a time-locked contract. Members 1st Gen (2019.05.31) Former Members Left= ;1st Gen (2019.05.31): *Okita Kei (沖田 圭) - , (Left 2020.01.02) *Tsui Aoi (翠 碧唯) - , (Left 2020.02.03) *Ami Hwang (아미 황) - , (Left 2020.02.03) *Sato Haruka (佐藤 陽香) - , (Left 2020.01.02) *Kim Seonya (김 선예) - , (Left 2019.09.14) *Tano Aoi (田野 赤) - , (Left 2019.11.07) *Sato Yuuki (佐藤 由紀) - , (Left 2019.11.07) *Lee Yoona (리 윤아) - , (Left 2019.12.08) *Emily Akiyama (エミリー 秋山) - , (Left 2020.01.02) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen (2019.05.31): *Yokohama Ren (横浜 蓮) - , (also a member of CROWN), (Graduated 2019.07.07) *Kim Hwanwong (김 환웡) - , (also a member of CROWN), (Graduated 2019.07.07) History 2019 On May 4, it was announced that a new training program would be revealed to the public. It was also announced that the finalists from the Hello! Project Fantasy SYMPHONY Audition that did not win would become trainees. On May 30, members of Star Rhythm that would be continuing with the company would go back to being trainees. On May 31, the program was formed with its starting members that consisted of 56 trainees. On July 7, Yokohama Ren and Kim Hwanwong were announced as new members of the unit CROWN, they have officially graduated from the program that same day becoming the first trainees to debut under the training system. On August 19, Ashley Watanabe was announced as part of the pre-debut unit H!PF2019G. On September 14, Kim Seonya's profile was removed indicating that she has left the program On November 7, Tano Aoi, and Sato Yuuki's profiles were removed indicating that they have all left the program. On December 8, Lee Yoona's profile was removed revealing that she has left. 2020 On January 2, Okita Kei, Sato Haruka, and Emily Akiyama's profiles were removed revealed that they have left the program. On January 29, Kondo Sakurako and Kidoguchi Ikumi were revealed as members of Twilight. On February 1, Bobby Black, Zhang Huntzing and Jung Soobin were announced as members of N.O.I.R. On February 3, Tsui Aoi and Ami Hwang's profiles were removed indicating that they have left. Trainees Units Indie Units * Twilight (2020-Present) * N.O.I.R (2020-Present) Pre-Debut Units *H!PF2019G (2019-Present) Trainees featured in Major Units *CROWN - (Yokohama Ren, Kim Hwanwong) Trainee Line-Ups *56 Trainees - May 31, 2019 - July 7, 2019 (formation) *54 Trainees - July 8, 2019 - September 14, 2019 (without Yokohama Ren and Kim Hwanwong) *53 Trainees - September 15, 2019 - November 7, 2019 (without Kim Seonya) *51 Trainees - November 8, 2019 - November 8, 2019 (without Tano Aoi and Sato Yuuki) *50 Trainees - December 8, 2019 - January 1, 2020 (without Lee Yoona) *47 Trainees - January 2, 2020 - February 2, 2020 (without Okita Kei, Sato Haruka and Emily Akiyama) *45 Trainees - February 3, 2020 - Present (without Tsui Aoi and Ami Hwang)